Death of a Friend
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: The Tamers team are left in distraught after Takato is killed in battle against an evil Digimon.


The Tamers were in complete shock and despair, in a split second their leader and friend Takato had been taken away from them. Kweilsemon had killed both him and Beezlemon and with their partners without energy, they were doomed. All of a sudden a terrible scream of rage and pain filled the air "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" cried Gulimon as a red aura filled his entire body. The other could only watch in horror as Gulimon began to grow, his legs disappeared, wings began to grow out of his back, his body became serpentine like, he had become Megidramon again. "Well this is just fan fucking tastic" said Henry.

(_Flashback)_

The tamers had returned to the digital world several times having since been reunited with their partners again almost four years ago. Since then they had fought many battles against dark digimon that were running rampage in the new digital world. During the battle with Rampagemon they were warned that a digimon more powerful than even the sovereign would appear and claim the digital world for himself. The digimon was Kweilsemon; he was a large black human-reptile like creature with a long tale, sharp claws, powerful energy blasts and he was more powerful than any other mega digimon. The sovereign contacted the tamers and warned them of the threat. The tamers; Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai, Mako, Suzie and a new Tamer Maximus entered the digital world with their partners; Gulimon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Calumon, Impmon, Lopmon and Betamon to fight Kweilsemon.

They had found him terrorizing the primary village. "BOW BEFORE ME YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS, I SHALL OBLITERATE YOU ALL!" he yelled shooting blasts. "Stop that!" cried Takato as they ran towards him, Digivices ready. "Well if it isn't the Tamers" he grinned slamming his hand clean through a young Veemon before throwing him aside. "How do you know of us?" said Rika, "I found your friends the sovereign and tortured the information out of them" he laughed. "You monster!" cried Takato. "Hahahahahaha!" Kweilsemon continued to laugh. "How about teaching this creep a lesson guys?" said Rika. "Hmmhmmm" said the other and readied their Digivices.

**Gulimon biomerge to GALLANTMON!**

**Terriermon biomerge to MEGAGARGOMON!**

**Renamon biomerge to SAKUYAMON!**

**Impmon warp digivolve to BEEZLEMON!**

**Guardromon digivolve to ANDROMON!**

**Lopmon matrix digivolve to ANTYLYMON!**

**Betamon warp digivolve to METALSEADRAMON!**

With their digimon fully digivolved the Tamers charged into battle. "Double impacts" shouted Beezlemon as he drew out his sawed off shotguns and fired bullets at Kweilsemon, the bullets vaporized before they even had the chance to hit him. Kweilsemon grinned as the other digimon fired their attacks. "Shield of the Just!" shouted Gallantmon blasting a huge beam of energy towards the ancient demon; Kweilsemon simply slapped the blast aside sending it flying towards some mountains, obliterating them. "Mega Barrage", "Lightning Blade", "Charona Blaster", "River of Power" shouted the other digimon as their attacks headed towards Kweilsemon. None of them even scratched him. "Hehehehe my turn" he whispered, "Oh no" said Takato. "OMEGA DESTROYER!" shouted Kweilsemon as huge beams of green light shot out of his fingers. The tamers were able to avoid the beams but the village and all its inhabitants were utterly destroyed.

"That's it!" cried Takato "No more games!" shouted Beezlemon as he picked himself up. "How can we beat someone so strong?" said Rika, "I don't know" said Henry, "None of our attacks even affect him" said Maximus. "You cannot beat me, I'am this world reckoning, I reduce it to nothing more than a pile of dust!" shouted Kweilsemon as he readied another blast "DEATH BEAM" as he shot a thin purple line toward the Tamers "Look out!" shouted Kazu and Kenta. The beam missed them but caused a massive explosion far away.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Takato. "What is it?" said Rika. "We must combine our attacks together to make a Unity Bomb!" he said. "Good idea kid, all right everybody, fire your blasts towards Gallantmon" shouted Beezlemon as Gallantmon flew up towards the sky and raised his hands. "Beezlemon think you can distract him for a few minutes" said Henry. "No problem kid, just make sure that blast is ready" said Beezlemon. Beezlemon charged towards Kweilsemon "Come ON!" as he began punching and kicking him. Kweilsemon was able to block nearly everyone except a sneak knee to the stomach which caused him brief pain. Meanwhile the others fired their attacks towards Gallantmon. "MEGA BARRAGE" shouted MegaGargomon, "RIVER OF POWER!" shouted MetalSeadramon, "Lightning Blade!" cried Andromon.

The blast was ready; the others had wasted their energy and de-digivolved. Gallantmon readied the blast and launched the blast towards Kweilsemon who had beaten up Beezlemon pretty badly. The blast caught him completely off guard and he was buried under hundreds of metres of land. The tamers had believed they'd won. "That was a great idea Takato" said Kazu and Kenta as they helped him up. "Great plan kid" said Beezlemon before they all started laughing. "Well with him gone, I suppose we should get Jeri and the others and head back" said Rika.

Back at the gate Jeri waited anxiously as Azulongmon checked to see what had happened "I'm happy to say that it appears that Kweilsemon has been defeated. "YAY!" said Jeri, Ai, Mako, Suzie and Calumon.

"It looks like things went well after all eh?" said Kazu to Takato "Yep" said Takato with a smile. Takato then noticed Kazus face turn from joy to sheer horror. "Kazu what's up?" said Takato as he and the others turned toward to where Kazu was looking and their faces turned to horror as they saw Kweilsemon standing there bruised, cut and with a part of his tail missing but still very alive. "Kweilsemon!" They all cried. "What do we do?" said Maximus as Kweilsemon raised his hand and pointed towards Takato. He extended one of his fingers and before anyone could react he shouted "DEATH BEAM" and the blast headed right towards Takato. "Kid get out of the way" shouted Beezlemon as he shoved Takato and Gulimon out of the way; the beam struck Beezlemon straight threw the chest. He stood there, shocked, for a few seconds before collapsing and began to slowly dissolve away. "NO BEEZLEMON!" cried Takato as Beezlemon began to disappear. "I must admit that little attack of yours sure packed a wallop, but you know what they say, you can never take a good Mon down" said Kweilsemon before he started laughing. "What are we going to do?" said Rika, who was panicking," I don't know" said Renamon. "Guys listen up, I need you guys to get out of here, me and Gulimon will distract him" whispered Takato. Gulimon was enraged at Kweilsemon for killing his friend. "But what about you" said Henry, "Don't worry about me" said Takato.

"Poor Beezlemon, he was a brave warrior, he died a hero" said Jeri as she comforted Ai and Mako who were crying at the loss of their partner. "It happening again" she said to herself.

"If you think that you and your friends can escape me, you are very much mistaken" said Kweilsemon. He fired another beam that headed towards Takato. "TAKATO LOOK OUT!" shouted Henry but it was too late, the blast hit Takato lifting him off the ground. "Time to say goodnight filthy human" said Kweilsemon before throwing Takato into the air. "TAKATO NO!" shouted Gulimon as his tamer flew up into the air. "HELP ME AHHHHH" screamed Takato before there was an explosion and he was gone.

_(Flashforward)_

"Gulimon's grief and anger must have caused his digievolution" said Renamon as they watched Megidramon slither toward Kweilsemon, who looked terrified. "What the hell is this thing" he cried as Megidramon swung one of his massive talons at him. Kweilsemon was barely able to dodge the attack, which scratched of half his face. Writhing in agony, he blindly punched and kicked at Megidramon who was completely unaffected. Megidramon opened his mouth "DARK OBLIDERATOR!" launching a huge blast of dark energy which completely consumed Kweilsemon and obliterated him. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" screamed Kweilsemon as he dissolved. Megidramon let out a roar of triumph before de-digivolving back to Gulimon, who began to cry.

The battle was over but the tamers had lost two valid comrades. When they broke the news to Jeri and the other, she collapsed to the ground and began to cry, "how can this be…I…love him" as she continued to weep.

The end


End file.
